Bringing true balance
by starwarsdude8221991
Summary: Luke giving time to his sister and the Resistance is ready to fade into the force and allow the next generation to learn and grow. However, the force feels that the cycle is set to continue on and while it may risk a great evil dominating more than twenty years, it risks sending Skywalker back. learning again under a much younger Obi-wan and gaining one new hand. Time-Travel Luke.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

It was a weird sensation, being one with the force. It felt as if every ache and pain over all his years along with so many things that had weighed on his mind. However, despite the peace that flowed over him Luke Skywalker felt more aware of his wrongs. Hindsight truly was twenty-twenty it felt like the old Skywalker the one who tossed his lightsaber aside on the Death Star suddenly came screaming back. The aged wizard blinked as the Younger version of himself seemed to manifest from the past, filling the seeming void that he found himself in.

"You took your lightsaber into a conversation with Ben!" Young Luke raged at his older self. "No matter what Ben deserved every amount of compassion we gave Vader, if not more so now we have left the fate of the galaxy in the hands of a young woman who gave two lessons at most. Flawed ones," the young look who was dressed in his white clothing back when he lived on Tatooine. He jabbed a very human finger into his chest. He moved to remove the finger only to realize his robot hand had not joined him.

"We can salvage this, so long as there is time there is hope. Ben," he glanced back to see a glimmer of his student. Lingering as if he was the ghost even as Luke knew full well Ben was still very much alive.

"Why do you still torment me even beyond the grave?" his voice echoed around them. Luke felt a weight slowly engulf him It was so frustrating falling into the same traps his teachers did and some case he fell into a worse one.

"I need to do more, I need to be the one to fix my mistakes not pass them off on to Rey." He glanced at Ben who seemed to be getting more and more manic.

"Agreed but you are not the only one who needs to learn, even know your father still struggles with the repercussions of his actions. And while you may linger her in felt pity his crimes are far worse, but no matter if nothing else this should at least make for it." Luke? Seemed to see beyond him.

"What are you were is Master Yoda and Obi-wan?" Luke frowned as he looked at the younger version his old blonde hair obscuring his eyes.

"It's quite simple actually they are not dead at least not yet," said an unfamiliar voice. He turned to see a Jedi he had never seen before. He seemed even more blurred than Ben, however, he had long brown hair, a noticeably sized nose as well and was sporting a traditional brown robe and simple Jedi tunic and pants. However his legs seemed to vanish,

"So you are Luke, son of Anakin its a pleasure to meet you," he held up a hand Luke on instinct returned it only noticed it looked much younger. He was surprised however he still had enough sense to shake the man's hand. "I am Qui-Gon, Obi-wan's old master,"

"Oh, I read about you, from what I found you were an amazing lightsaber duelist," Luke smiled,

"He did not listen, either," Young Luke frowned however it was not as harsh.

"Sadly I am dwarfed by both my student and my Master. I ask that if you get the chance to try to talk some sense into Dooku." He had a soft sad smile on his face.

"What do you mean? All of these people have long since passed I," Luke paused he looked over at his doppelganger, the comment from before was concerning.

"Not quite there at least you seem to have more sense than your father. I do not like this Jinn. As bad as things are sending him back could be even more dangerous. We are risking the fate of the universe. Ben would be much easier to deal with than say an intact Vader or worse Sheev getting a second chance at his master plan. Once this is implemented things can get much worse."

"True, however, while I have confidence in Rey the way things are going. The cycle will just keep perpetuating itself, we are practically back to square one as it is."

"Excuse me, but could you please not talk about me like I am not here," Luke held up a finger trying to be polite. "Oh no," his hand looked smaller and even crazier he had both now. "What is happening?"

"When you wake up don't panic Luke, I will be able to talk to you.

"What?" He suddenly banged his head against durasteal. As he found himself meditating. He nursed his growing headache as he opened his eyes to see the inside of a ship. He glanced over to see an Orange alien a togruta to be specific.

 _"Her name is Ahsoka Tano, She has been assigned as a Padawan to Anakin you trained with her but never spoke much"_ Jinn whispered in his ear.

"We are here you might want to get up, it's rather unbecoming of a Jedi." She headed out as Luke realized he had banged his head when the vehicle had stopped.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" He thought as he scrambled to his feet freed of his age he could not help but let his Jedi training take over. He put on a mask. "Unbecoming dresses like that," he frowned as he almost tripped down the ramp. Ahsoka seemed to hide her laughter as he tried to comprehend what was going on.

 _"You are in the past during the clone wars. You have been slipped into the past as far as anyone in the order is concerned you are a young human male with an average connection to the force. We considered you to be your father's apprentice however Obi-Wan felt a bit more correct." Jinn explained,_

 _Then he saw him much younger his hidden protector and the man he let down "Ben," he though his chest filled with guilt at the sight of the man._

"Seems I have my work cut out for me," Obi-Wan approached him. "Pleasure to meet you I am Obi-Wan Kenobi,"

"Luke, Skywalker," he grimaced as Anakin started to laugh Obi-Wan blinked like he had been doused with cold water.

"You know I completely forgot about his last name," Ahsoka admitted,

"There is a reason I don't like being it up." Luke gave a slight caught to the side as Obi-Wan smirked probably reading the emotion as embarrassed however there was a lot more boiling under the surface. The trick to most force users is that very rarely did well any force user go deeper. It was an old trick he used during exile and he had a good feeling it would serve him well. He doubted anyone would think twice that some random Jedi would have some deep secret but he did not want to relax the force seemed to be guiding him towards secrecy the last thing he wanted was getting locked up like some mad Jedi.

Luke was more than willing to hang back. While the 'Adults' explained the situation, he was only partially paying attention. Ashoka being the biggest question he had never heard of her; while the records on Jedi were impossibly difficult to track down this was a big deal.

He found himself stuck at the retreating lines not long after with Obi-Wan apparently surrender. Luke soon found himself with a Commander Cody. "This is so weird," he frowned, he raised up some metal debris to cover the clones. He frowned he never took the time to study the clone wars. The droid army continued to close in as dead clones slowly started to pile up. He closed his eyes and started to levitate shrapnel they cut into joints shredding the droids as the clones all started to take notice. "Dig In and recover the wounded.

"Yes, Padawan Luke," Cody said as he made a few motions the shield grew by the droids could not advance. Soon if things continued the shield would encompass them and sending his dad out would have been pointless. However, it did not take that long for the shield to drop.

The opposition a General Loathsome, Luke felt the name was a little too on point. Was taken in by Obi-Wan, the battle seemed over the sudden stop of combat almost as jarring.

He geared himself up grabbing a belt which the sling over his shoulder. He regrouped as the reinforcements arrived.

Luke was surprised when Yoda showed up its seemed so opposite of everything he was taught to see him anywhere near a battle l. He was so stunned he missed a good chunk of the conversation until Jabba was mentioned,

"Wait we are helping Gangsters?" Luke frowned, as Yoda looked at him a searching look. "Sorry, but we are peacekeepers, it seems in poor form to help a gangster who normally harms the innocent people just by being around."

"A wise point, you have. However, pains me it does the greater good it serves. One we must rectify when the chance is given." Yoda explained Luke bowed to Yoda's wisdom on the issue and said no more.

"Great I get to be the babysitter," Anakin frowned as Luke found himself with his Father waiting for the drop point. Luke did not comment something reeked about the situation, not that he didn't mind hanging out with his oblivious father. Ahsoka talked up the 501st as Luke took the trip out as a way to talk to Jinn.

"So why here, and now?" Luke mentally asked as he tried to get used to his situation.

 _"Ahsoka may seem like a brash one but her importance can't be understated. She ended up leaving the order under less than ideal circumstances. Her leaving caused a shift in Anakin opening him up to his more dark instincts. This time we felt you could do more good, than earlier points in time."_

"If you say so," Luke was less sure,

 _"The truth is when you died you sadly created a situation that allowed the continued cycle of war between the light and the dark to continue. Rather than continue to try and correct this imbalance. We decided to alter time."_ Jinn continued,

"Right the chosen one prophecy. Sadly that was scratched out in the book I got a hold-off." Luke recalled, "There was some confusion on that, balance thing."

 _"We shall talk on that latter, you have company,"_ Jinn alerted,

"So Luke Huh, we did not talk much at the academy." She shifted clearly uncomfortable with starting the conversation.

"Sadly, Yoda always said I had my head in the clouds. Never focused on where I was, what I was doing," he echoed those words which seemed to bring as a smirk.

She sat down next to him Luke had to contain himself as he recognized R2 rolling around the force was a mystery to him.

"You think he will want to keep me?" She suddenly asked Luke had to suppress his confusion as he quickly realized it.

"Master Anakin? I don't see why not, nothing brings people together quite like a close shave with death." Luke joked which got a smirk. "I have a good feeling that you two will be stuck with each other. Yoda has a history of knowing what masters work for what apprentices." Luke stood up as they came out of hyperspace. "Let's get ready don't want to keep the little Huttlet waiting." He offered a hand and pulled her up her feet.

He intentionally lagged behind, even after Anakin goaded them into keeping up. He stepped up onto one of the AT-ETs and simply absorbed any blaster bolts that came his way.

He hoped off only to see the work was done and nobody was any the wiser that a new Padawan had just used a very difficult to master force technique.

"Rex wait up here," Anakin ordered as Luke cleared his throat. "Bought time you got here, hang close to Rex. We will find this huttlet, Luke shrugging crosses his legs and meditated. "Weird kid, you couldn't get me to meditate that easily."

Luke chuckled to himself. "So your Obi-Wan's new Padawan," Rex commented,

"So it would seem commander, Rex, I would recommend we get to cover, I sense a trap inside this trap."

"In what way?" He asked,

"If I knew for sure I would tell you," Luke could feel Ahsoka's concern below however, Anakin seemed more annoyed.

"What no doublespeak?" Rex seemed amused at the lack of vague Jedi advice.

"I have had my fill of it personally," Luke smirked it was weird being able to relax around Rex. He was trying to avoid them, to close to stormtroopers.

"You seem older than Asoka," Rex seemed to study him only for Anakin and Ahsoka to show up with the screaming Hutt. There it was, he reached out and suddenly the screaming turned into an amused gurgling.

"What in the world?" Anakin paused a bit confused,

"Some soothing, Jedi Empathy, I have a feeling this won't make a difference. I think they want to kill him after proving we have him."

"Those conniving droids," Anakin frowned as they spotted enemy reinforcements.

"This going to be trouble, we need to run or dig in," Luke adviced, "I also sense a force user on the way." He interrupted the two arguing over protocol.

"Right, I don't think this place has any exits, R2-D2 see if you can find schematics,"Anakin ordered as the astromech droid rolled away beeping along. Luke shifted uncomfortably he ordered the clones to get them into defensive positions. He broke parts of the building and used it as cover.

"Good thing Padawan," Anakin complemented, that warmed Luke's crusty old heart far more than it should.

"Looks like R2 found an exit," Ahsoka announced Luke felt the sudden pull. He looked at one of the clones. It was funny he felt rather attached to them something he never would have expected.

"Let's go, Rex hold them off until Obi-Wan arrives," the three took off. Luke felt out throwing caution to the wind a bit as he activated an old Jedi trick battle meditation.

Even as they headed down, the Clones seemed possessed droid ships crashed down, droids being mowed down as even as Asajj had to find a way around, She was stunned by the sudden increase in skill.

She had her own mission and headed down after them alone.

"Skywalker!" She hissed at him as both answered together.

"This is going to get confusing," Luke frowned as Anakin glared at her igniting his lightsaber.

 _"If you fight here, you will win the battle but lose the war,"_ Jinn whispered as Luke crushed the stone creating a cave in.

"We don't have time for you today," Luke took the lead as they rushed to the exit.

"Great," Ashoka gritted her teeth it got worse, cannon fire hit the balcony. Luke trusted the force as he raced off the edge leaping forward as he grabbed onto some kind of flying reptile.

"So that's what that feels like," Anakin commented as the balcony shook under them.

Luke helped Ashoka up as Anakin got his own transport. The two found a derelict ship and after removing the droids that were loading it up Luke jumped into the co-pilot set as he and Anakin frowned at the ship.

"You sure your not related cause you both looked so upset at the ship," Ashoka teases as the two looked at each other not realizing the shared dislike.

"Sure, I am some long lost Son, or maybe a forgotten brother," Luke chuckled Anakin looked like a mammal in headlights as only Luke knew the reality of his statement.

"I doubt that far," Ashoka waved off only for Luke to turn back to her.

"I was found on Tatooine," Luke pointed out, "while a brother is impossible, a distant relationship is not out of the question."

"Oh, so you looking forward to seeing your old home?" She asked,

"No," they both answered not realizing they were both thinking about lost family.

"I think Yoda got us, mixed masters," Ashoka quipped but Luke felt that little hint of pain.

"Not likely, too much in common could cause issues," Luke answered

"Like what?" She asked as even if he was trying to hide it Anakin was watching out of the corner of his eye.

"You wouldn't learn much, teachers learn from their students as much it is the other way around. I doubt I could teach Master Anakin anything, however, Yoda must sense that you have something to teach." Luke went on as both exchanged glances,

"Any ideas on what that is?" Anakin inquired, Luke shrugged,

"Who said it was just one thing?" Luke gave a smirk, as they hit hyperspace. "I'll go check the supplies see what we dragged along for our trip, maybe practice with my lightsaber." He frowned the blade did not feel right he would need to build a new one when he got a chance.

"And why are we not landing as soon as close as possible?" Ashoka asked as they landed the ship.

"Cause, I expect another trap, here take stinky I'll cover you, knowing Dooku he has some kind of trap. Whatever happens to get him home." As a little bit of fondness slipped through from the Jedi.

Luke and Ashoka headed off as Luke had little trouble avoiding he sighed he took Ashoka's lightsaber and with a flick impaled the hidden droids.

"How did you know?" She blinked,

"Everything is connected to the force, even droids give off energy which if you look for can be seen. Besides the force was warning me of the danger. Just need to listen," the lightsaber returned as he passed the green lightsaber back.

"Something seems off about you," she noticed as they made their way in the door was familiar. He waved his hand forcing the door open.

"I bet, to be honest, I am not really supposed to be here," he winked, Luke blinked as his oblivious father burst in only to see everything worked out. He sighed in relief as Luke had to console himself with the memory that his sister killed the gangster, father or not Jabba is a gangster.

Everyone was reunited, "so how did things go?" Obi-Wan asked,

"Rather well, I would say wish we had more time to work out the master and apprentice thing but I feel we got time." He smirked

Well, they did Luke found himself taking over a few responsibilities and learning some lightsaber forms. Luke had, to be honest, it had been years since he trained and even longer since he fought someone better than him. He had to stop himself from using Vader's style, which he dubbed the three circles. But if he slipped into he just said it was a trick he had observed from another Jedi, which was true from a certain point of view. However, Obi-Wan seemed more accepting off Luke's mellow outlook saying it was a pleasant change of pace. However Luke was going to show he was a different kind of trouble than Anakin when a holiday meeting showed up.

A Jedi by the name off Plo Koon He has to think back a bit. Recalling the Jedi was a force user of some skill who died during the purge with some form of force lightning called judgment. He recalled some of the records he went over debating the ethics of such a power.

"Question," Luke raises his hand drawing everyone's attention. "Are we Jedi or generals, if we are Jedi it is our job to save lives. If we Generals we need information so should we not send out a scouting party, either way, it feels like poor form to not do one, and if it just so happens we solve the other problem all the better." Luke spoke up,

"A fair point you have Padawan, sometimes we find ourselves between two things and fulfill neither. Anakin I recommend looking into this, I do, such a loss is concerning." Yoda took a point all the while Luke and Palestine were looking at each other. The transmission ended with everyone a bit more content.

"That was well spoken, I feel however there is more to your words than what you let on."

"Just concerns of young Padawan, I simply hope I am missing some information that would enlighten me of some inconsistencies." Luke played at being a young confused student. While only the confusion was real he really hated playing the young man. "Where did all this come from?" He asked Obi-Wan paused he raised an eyebrow.

"In what way?" He asked taking the concern with the utmost seriousness.

"Well the clones, it was the republic's policy to have no standing army. So why were the clones originally created? I mean to pay for so much on a whim, or a vision of the future when trying to alter would be a much safer and dare I say cheaper option." Luke noticed the change the subtle shift. He was sure that the war had drained his old master but with a fresh pair of eyes seemed to reawaken some lingering concern.

They soon found themselves outside of his master's room. He felt something pull, "um, master," I feel a pull," He pointed as he was given a nod of approval. He found a familiar stone. A green lightsaber crystal, the same one he found in Ben's old home on Tatooine. "May I?" He turned Obi-Wan looked torn before a smile appeared,

"It was my master's old crystal if it is calling to then by all means." He nodded and just as it was all those years ago he reignited his old lightsaber a traditional and vibrant green.

Luke soon, however, found some free time. So feeling the desire to bring back another old staple, started to hang out around the starfighters. He had spent so much time around the old X-wing he had a lot of its more vital systems memorized. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck behind one of the old Jedi fighters.

"You know it is striking how similar you are and yet different from the last Skywalker I trained," Obi-Wan commented, Luke, paused as he looked over to see the General. R4-G9 rolled over Luke had been assigned the droid and thankfully had the dome head. The copper droid had a male personality and seemed to get along well with Obi-Wan's personal droid R4-P17.

"I feel a bit exposed with the current ships so I was hoping the force would guide me into a more effective ship," Luke explained which was again half true he could not remember everything so the force was guiding him on the reconstruction of his preferred mode of transportation. "Okay G4 I want you to take some time and work over what I sent you." He set the pad down.

"We needed for something?" Luke stood up,

"Well, we are taking the long way to help back up knight Skywalker. I am not sure what to expect but considering Anakin is going to be leading a stroke force We will need the starfighters ready. I wanted to know if you wanted to have any fighter experience or to hang back on deck?

"I know my way around a starfighter, G4 let's get this started," he breathed out. "Which one is mine?" He asked Obi-wan pointed out a classic red delta seven starfighter

He jumped in as G4 popped on the left side. He put on the headset and checked the systems a combination of the force and familiarity. It had been six years since he flew let's see if he still had it.

They came out of hyperspace, "Red five, all dressed up and nowhere to be," he smirked it seemed the General took out his own fighters.

Luke laird back in the ship rather disinterested it felt less like a starfighter and more like fast Jedi transportation. However, that could be the bias he really missed his X-wing.

Now that everything was ready it was all down to the capital ships. but before they could really get down to blowing the ship out of space they get an impossibly lucky break when a Naboo ship dropped out of hyperspace into range of the tractor beam.

Luke felt the urge to bang his head and try to relax he had hindsight a curse considering this should be a red flag, at least the Republic had a leak.

Letting the force guide him he felt the urge to hang out in the old ship they had found during the Hutt sitting mission.

He got comfortable and as expected the ship took he casually made his way to the from and remained silent all the way up till they docked and was finally noticed. "Hello there," Luke smiled at the pair who seemed stunned that they had not noticed him. Jinn was having a field day laughing through the force.

"How, I thought," Anakin sighed he looked rather annoyed at his presence.

"It seems we have an extra set of hands. To be honest I shouldn't be surprised I always end up looking after troublemakers." Obi-Wan smirked more amused now that the initial shock wore off.

"Right so, who's butt are we saving, I feel they better have a damn good reason for getting themselves captured." Luke frowned he had to admit on the list of dumb ways to get dragged into these problems.

They both gave him mixed look Anakin gave a slight glare while Obi-wan looked more annoyed that the Padawan hit some kind of nail even if tangentially.

"An old friend of ours one Senator Padmé Amidala, She has a nack getting into trouble. Honestly, Anakin spinning is not a trick." He frowned as the pilot.

"Yeah, but it is a good trick." He bounced back,

"Airlock so crazy no one would ever think someone would try it. Suddenly so much more makes sense." Luke nodded in realization he was honestly thinking about Han and Leia.

"Please don't take up after him, I worry the galaxy needs two Skywalkers." Obi-wan sighed as they entered the ship.

"I would not worry about, I take it you want me to hang back with R2?" Luke asked as the two cut down a pair of droids unfortunate enough to hang around.

"Yes," Anakin watched him suspiciously,

"Come now Anakin not everyone is as gung-ho about rushing headlong into danger. Nor as to ignore orders from well-meaning masters."

"Very funny Obi-wan," Anakin smirked giving a wry grin at his master as Luke was more than willing to sit back and rest. R2 seemed more than willing to keep him company after the trio got their plan together. The similarities in his life were not lost and he got a few looks when his chuckles erupted.

"Have fun try not to get into to much trouble." He waved after them. "Well R2 it looks like we wait, in the man time, think you can hold on to something for me,"

"Beop?" He questioned back, it was actually a data disk he had been archiving what he remembered it was a timeline. "Code word "Luke is dead" or "Luke is one with the force" he considered a third one but with a quick poke with the force locked away a few seconds of the droids memory behind the codes. Just in case,"

 _"Seems you don't fully trust in the force,"_ Jinn commented as Luke shrugged,

"The Darkside is a corruption of the force so just to be on the safe side. There was a risk of Sidious making things worse, so can you blame me?" He thought back as he sighed despite a lot of the aches and pains of old age being removed he still sat like an old man.

He glanced over as R2 was instructed to go find 3P0 butt Luke simply followed, "Don't shoot I surrender," he exclaimed

"Not to worry, we are here to help," Luke smiled at the droid. "I sense we need to get going," he had a good idea what was going on.

He glanced over to see Anakin and Padmé. "What are you standing around forget to the ship!" He barked,

"Have we met?" Padmé asked before being ganged to the twilight.

"Always in a hurry as the sounds of blaster fire echoed loader and loader as they got to the airlock.

"Hold the elevator!" Obi-wan shouted as they got back to the ship.

"You sure took your time," Anakin commented Obi-wan frowned only to realize he was looking at Luke.

"I was in no danger I had R2, I'll man the guns feel free to let everyone else know they can fire when ready, oh pleases to meet you, senator." He bowed his head as he headed to the targeting computer.

"And you are?" Padmé asked as Luke pulled down the targeting system. He shot a droid fighter down.

"Sorry Luke Skywalker here to rescue you," he held out his hand it was all he could do not to chuckle.

"What an odd name, I had an uncle named Luke." She commented,

"Huh, weird, if you don't mind me asking how did you end up here in the middle of a war zone?" He asked casually chatting even as Anakin avoided blaster fire.

"I was told it was a secret negotiation with the banking clan. Palpatine verified it," however she noticed the concerned look on his face.

"That's concerning, someone dropped the ball on that one." Luke frowned as Anakin glared around his shoulder at him.

"I am sure, that the chancellor just made an honest mistake." She shrugged,

"Or someone close to him did, this should still be looked into. If a next time happens we may not be able to save you, or the next person who gets sent in." Luke looked her in the eye as he got the expected reaction. Padmé was concerned if someone else got killed and Anakin was concerned about his wife.

"You raise a fair point," Obi-wan Agreed, "blast it looks like that damn ship is going into hyperspace."

"Don't worry about it Obi-wan," Anakin smirked as Luke watched the ship blow itself into the nearby moon.

"Nice move," Luke complemented as he watched the Jedi shimmer with pride over his accomplishment. Luke thought over the events he needed some way to right the ship, he could jab them in the right direction but he needed something a bit more blatant. "But who to trust, them as if a whisper in the force a name he could trust popped into his head. Organa,"


	2. Chapter 02

Luke was in heaven, or closet possible as one could be in a galaxy far far away. He was currently splitting his attention between as many data pads he could have. Jocasta eyed him as she walked past him. She kept asking if he needed help but she seemed shocked how effective he was at finding his way around.

To be fair the first time he was in this room almost everything was gone, destroyed, incomplete or some horrible combination of the three. So he had full access to things that had long since been lost.

"Luke," He about jumped as his name he had been so focused he completely lost track of surroundings so Ashoka had snuck up on him.

"Oh, almost gave me a heart attack." He patted his chest as Jinn laughed in the back of his mind.

"Very funny, what are you doing here?" She asked as Luke motioned for a side room used for talking to not disturb his fellow Jedi. The thought of fellow Jedi still made him want to jump for joy.

"Just studying Master Kenobi is off doing a high risk mission with Senator Organa. So here I am, he started about the time you guys lost R2," Luke explained,

"Oh anything interesting?" She asked as Luke realized she probably was board.

"Well nothing to crazy just learning how to use tutaminis, not sure if I want to practice it," he gave asheepish smirk.

"What's that?" She asked,

"Well it allows one to absorb energy, or in lesser forms deflect blaster bolts with out a lightsaber."

"Neat," she answered, "so how do you learn it with out practice.

"Well its more about intent, sometimes just bowing a skill exists and you will the force to protect you it will. A lot of historical cases of this skill are people just trying to defend against a lightsaber. I heard Yoda used it against Count Dooku's sith lightening I don't think he had many chances to practice it. Well why would you when your lightsaber is just as capable of protecting you." He mentally flinch the pain of that lighting still haunted him all these years later.

"Is this all you have been doing?" She asked

"Nope just going down similar rabbit holes, obscure Jedi abilities and well a bit of history on how the clone wars started." He shrugged he had to admit it wasn't exactly fun. He needed proof of what he new and finding evidence would require him going far off the beaten path to which would draw in attention he wasn't sure he was ready to handle.

"Sounds, interesting," she responded but he could feel the forced nature of the coment.

"Well it's more for the desire to live a bit longer than any interest." He lied truth was he knew this ability already but he was trying to expand what Ashoka knew it seemed despite it all he had not killed of his desire to teach.

"Well I was hoping to squeeze in some lightsaber practice you up for a round?" She offered, Luke shrugged, and agreed. The two had just about got out of the library when the two were lead to there next adventure.

"Master Luminara Unduli," Ashoka comented,

"Greetings, Padawan Ashoka, and Luke, a moment of your time, I have need of your services I have been sent to escort a high priority captive that Padmé arrested I ask for your assistance."

"Sure," Ashoka volunteered as Luke nodded the force pushing him down the path presented as they followed the Jedi master to a shuttle.

"Excitement just seems to follow you huh?" Luke asked as they grabbed there gear G4 rolling around after them.

"Seems So Huh?" She smiled clearly not upset at the idea. "Why are you taking big G with us?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Just a lit side project I got cooking up something to keep me busy during these long trips." Luke shrugged,

"You can't seem to stop being busy about something," she shook her head in amusement.

"Nope." He could not help but grin at her. However it was short lived the crew they were tasked with was a small group of clones including Rex of all people plus some senator commanders. One kept making him uneasy he made a note to keep an eye on him in the mean time.

Luke meditated in the mean time, he kept his ears open. "How can you do this I swear you sit around more than Yoda does." Ashoka sighed as she stood next to him judging him for it.

"Padawans, I am going to interrogating Gunray would you like to sit in?" Unduli asked, Ashoka seemed more than ready but Luke waved them off.

"You keep meditating like that you won't be able to walk," Ashoka teases him as Luke smirked fondly at her.

"If you must know I have been napping," he chuckled

"Cheater," she eyed him suspiciously. Luke let out a playful yawn.

"You have got to be the laziest Jedi I have ever met," Ashoka rolled her eyes as they walked away. Luke went back to meditating only to be interrupted by a droid invasion.

"I had just got comfortable, well let's go check up on our prisoner." He grumbled he scratched his back. He manovered around the clones green company. He opened up a com, "shut down all escape pods and send a few squads to dismantle the drill ships." Luke ordered as he headed into the engine room. "Hind side is twenty twenty, he deactivated the bombs."

"Luke were are you Ventress is heading towards the detention area." Ashoka shouted at him.

"Just cleaning up a mess or two I am on my way," Luke responded,

He walked in late to see the woman locked into a cell next to Gunray. "Sorry I felt a urge to deactivate some bombs." He smirked,

"You," Ventress hissed as Luke gave her a polite wave.

"I take it that screwed some kind off amazing plan?" Luke smirked,

"How did you know?" Unduli glanced at him,

"The force guides me, I figured she would have some back up plan so I asked," He shrugged, but I doubt this will be the only attempt so I say we keep watch and space the woman's lightsabers. I know she can use the mind trick so no clones should be left alone with her." Luke adviced,

"You two are very much like your masters." Unduli glanced between them.

"Thank you," they both answered,

"Want me to take first watch?" Luke asked, "I have not even drawn my lightsaber yet," he offered the two a break.

"I will rend your head from your shoulders," Ventress threatened,

"If you believe that will bring you happiness then your are sadly mistaken." Luke looked her in the eye

"What makes you think I seek happiness!" She raged,

"What a cold life you must live," he pited the assasin.

"Your wasting your time," Ashoka gave him a pat on the back.

"It's never to late," Luke smiled as he pulled up a chair keeping an eye on the Commando.

"Your optimism is appropriated however, once someone turns down the dark path forever will it dominate your destiny." She gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze but Luke new better but said nothing as he found himself alone with the two prisoners and the clones.

"Let me go I will make it worth you while," Gunray pleaded with him as Luke ignored him. "I would recommend putting your blaster down Argyus," Luke adviced as the blue armored commander. He didn't bother opening his eyes.

"Don't think I won't kill you boy," he walked up blaster pointed at him. "You stay there, I want out." He muttered more to himself.

"If you honestly think think they will pay you. You are sadly mistaken had I not intervened Assajj would have killed you on your escape attempt.

"You lie," he denied,

"It's possible, but it is in nature of the sith to betray if you get them out. They have no need for you so why waste credits on a useless turn coat?" He asked,

"He lies I will pay you handsomely," Gunray argued but the two

"I doubt that, this war started cause you wanted to save money." Luke sighed, "I wonder how much money you have left at this point."

"This war is about destroying the Jedi," Assajj comented,

"She is more right than she knows," Luke admited, He swiped to fingers and the blaster clanged against the wall. "Head back to your post I will pretend I saw nothing better to be a commando than a turn coat." Luke motioned for the door.

"You are not suprised," he realized as he swallowed

"No I suspected your desires the second I met you, you feel frustrated you serve faithful putting your life on line for credits. I wish I could give you answers but I can only tell you that if you jump for that blaster you will die." He gave him a penetrating look.

With that he walked away, "I am going to kill him when I get out." Assajj glared at the man's back before her yellow eyes turned to him.

"If you think you can intimidate me your sadly mistaken." Luke picked up the blaster.

"You know nothing of pain or fear boy!" She shouted at him. The lights flickered off as a breathing suddenly entered the room Luke appeared before her he could see a black capes figure loom behind him in her eyes.

"I am very familiar with the cruelties of the universe more so than you, can possibly imagine. I can also inform you the Darkside will never give you peace, do you ever really ever think the pain will go away?" She fell back as a red lightsaber ignited.

"I am going to do," she whispered,

"Not today, but when the day comes when you failed for the last time. Feel free to come find me." The shadow vanished the lights turned back on.

"What are you!" She shouted at his back, however Luke simply sat down crossed his legs Assajj went quit for the rest of the trip.

Unduli lead the way as they escorted the two captives. "What a plesent suprise," Palpatine greeted as they walked onto Coruscant.

Luke suppressed his force powers and his desire to run the man threw.

"Well done Snips," Anakin praised as Luke suddenly became aware of Yoda and even Obi-wan being present.

"All in a days work, and Luke helped," she smiled only for Luke to ignite his green lightsaber deflecting a sniper shot aimed at the assasin. Luke tackles her to the ground as clones and Jedi alike sprung into acton as Luke saw the brief second of disappointment on Palpatine's face before it faked fear at being shot.

Luke could feel the rage coming off Ventress as Obi-wan put himself between them and the sniper.

"Move," Luke pulled her to feet as Anakin looked around for a speeder to use. They rushed into the military base as Luke deflated a few stray shouts as he opened the doors and took cover followed by Palpatine and his entourage. Troops fell in on high alert.

"Well that was raither exciting," Palpatine as he brushed off his elegant robes. "Now then, my dear boy would you be so kind as to hand over the young lady?" He asked as a few senate commandos stepped forward.

"Sneaky bastard," Luke thought, however he did not move. "Supreme Chanslor, with the it most respect I feel it is not safe, Comander your first duty should be to the chanslor's protection this could be an elaborate assasination attempt I would not advice having these two in the same room with out a Jedi present," he smiled back and Luke could feel the rage boil under the surface.

While the Jedi of the era were not use to the Dark side of the force clouding their sight. But Luke was so use to the galaxy being drowned in it he could feel it shift no matter how hard the sith tried to hide it.

"Sir the Jedi has a point," the comado informed urging the man to move.

"Put of course I understand," Palpatine eyed Luke, "have we met before?" He asked,

"It was probably just another day in your life," Luke shrugged he could feel the bristling through the force.

"Blast, the sniper got away," Anakin cursed as he lead the way in.

"But he failed which is a positive, oh it seems both prisoners survived," he smiled,

"No thanks to you," Assajj glared but she seemed to lack a bit of her usual bite.

"Calm we must be, for now sanctuary at the Jedi temple, we should take. Fear I do more attacks," Yoda sighed,

"I'll talk, only if Luke is my escort, he seems to be the only one prioritizing my survival," Ventures eyed Yoda suspiciously.

"I have no issues seeing this to completion master." Luke bowed, Yoda stroked his chin,

"Accompany you I will, we should disperse safer in smaller numbers for now.

"Sounds good, care for a lift master?" Luke asked as he knelt down. Everyone looked either shocked or scandalized.

"Lift I could use," Yoda hopes on as Luke belted him in. "Prepared you were," Yoda realized.

"What's the point of having two young legs if I can't use them." He joked as as Yoda gave him a searching look.

Not wasting time followed the force as Assajj complied. Luke moved down as he stopped as a group of shady looking fellows walked past.

He levitated some trash and the noise drew them away from there path. "Familiar something is, about you," Yoda commented as Luke found an idle speeder.

"More so then you having a hand in the training of all Jedi?" Assajj snarked at the pair as Luke waved his hand over the council.

"Something more tha, trust him young why do you assasin?" Yoda inquired,

"He has powers no Jedi should," she warned the old Jedi master as the Speeder picked up off the ground and flew off into traffic.

"What powers do you mean?" Yoda asked,

"Ask him your self I am not here by choice," she waved off as Luke pulled suddenly to the right to dodge a few blaster shots. He tossed his green lightsaber cutting the droid in half.

"Exciting things have gotten," Yoda drew put his lightsaber.

"Just a day in the life may want to buckle up," he warned as he dived down. "The activity is crazy its almost like the sepretest leader is informed of our every move," Luke accelerated as he took a hard turn.

"Leak we may have, far to informed they are." Yoda agreed, as he looked back as Luke avoided a few more bolts. The temple was now in sight. Yoda raised his palm abosorbing blaster bolts as they drifted into the docking bay. It skidded to a halt as Luke noticed black smoke billowing up.

"Well that was fun, same time next week?" Luke asked as he hoped out.

"Your Jedi humor eludes me," Assajj rolled her eyes as she wondered over her life choices. The staff and lingering Jedi moved into view.

Yoda tapped his way over and released her restrains. She rubbed her wrists and glared at him suspiciously.

"Why bother, it's clear no place is safer. Your old master will be a better deturant to your escape then we could ever be." Luke shrugged, as Yoda nodded in agreement.

"Council, called it must be new concerns I have." Yoda interrupted

"That sadly sounds like something I don't need to know about." Luke shrugged, "is there a room for Ventress?" He asked, as the Jedi guard in their white uniforms walked forward. "That is raither creepy." He thought.

"The guards will take it from here." Luke nodded Seemingly complying as he created a solid die. That jently dropped into a pocket. Thankfully with how close he would not need to worry about dying from it and so long as the die existed he would know were she was.

It did not take long before he got swarmed. He was suprised how human his fellow Padawan's were it was eye opening. It also brought up some mental concerns that maybe the original order was much looser than he had been lead to believe. The trouble with dealing in batapads is they miss out on the nuance.

"So my trip back was very boring," Ashoka interrupted his musing. He new she was up to something, however he was doing nothing but wander around the temple.

"Eh, Yoda did most of the work, I take it you want a sparing match?" He smirked,

"How did you know?" She asked,

"I believe you tried to drag me into since before our Ventress mission." He smirked,

"It's important to keep in practice," she grinned, Luke sighed but accepted the offer.

"Ahh," Luke hopped away his leg stung from the hit.

"You are terrible, like did you ever practice." Ashoka sighed,

"I never paid much attention I guess. The force was more my concern over the lightsaber." That was a lie he now wondered how good of a teacher he was. He wasn't going all out but sticking to the traditional forms seemed to be getting him beaten. However using his actual form did not feel fair. A style designed for killing Jedi.

"Clearly," Ashoka has no issues pointing out his flaws. Luke took up form one, and just let the force do its thing. It was sloppy and hardly graceful but it kept him from having his head used as a target.

"Good job Ashoka, and Luke," said Obi-wan he looked pleased however Anakin was beaming with pride directed at his student.

"Sorry, the lightsaber was never my strongest talent." Luke apologized,

"You make up for it, you are the only one I know studying force abilities." Ashoka cheered him on that seemed to catch there attention.

"Really now anything interesting?" Obi-wan asked, Luke mentally groaned the force was pushing him to act much more excited than he actually was.

"Yes, tutaminas, I think I have gotten the basics of it." Luke ignited his lightsaber as pressed it against his hand all three almost panicked however his hand slowly pushed the blade back before Luke shut the lightsaber off.

"Impressive," Obi-wan admited, "That is not something most Jedi bother to learn." Anakin looked a bit confused but remained silent.

"This is all for emergencies, a lightsaber is just as capable of doing what I need but. Just in case I lose my lightsaber I can still stop blaster bolts." He humbly waved off.

"You found this?" Anakin inquired,

"Yeah, it's no great feat on must just seek it. I mean if you wanted to learn to be a healer, it's just a matter of pointing in that direction. Hey master Yoda! You think you could teach me something I don't know!" He called out.

"Later perhaps," Yoda called back,

"The worst thing they can say is no," he shrugged. Anakin blinked at him then looked at Obi-wan suspiciously.

"I told you, the library had stores of Jedi knowledge it's not my fault you didn't realize that included force techniques for those who wish to specialize, the knowledge must be accessible." Kenobi reminded,

"Well, I thought it was all history, and stuff that couldn't help with the here and now." Anakin froze; Both Obi-wan and Luke looked ready to lecture. "Crap,"

"So you actually studied the old republic as well?" Obi-wan seemed suprised,

"It seemed relevant considering the times we live in." Luke went on, Anakin sighed in relief the two had paired off chatting away.

"Never took as a history buff," Luke admited,

"Well I dabbled wasn't sure what to expect from Anakin when he was a Padawan so I read up on Jedi history. Sadly it all went to waste, well until now." Obi-wan chuckled

"Seems you found the perfect Padawan, for you," Anakin comented,

"Please Anakin, no such thing as perfect, What would be the point of giving him a master if the Padawan was perfect." He teased back.

"I could say the same of you and Ashoka," Luke pointed out, that gave the other two pause.

"What do you mean?" Ashoka asked looking at her Master.

"Well you both seem to find our conversation incredibly dull for one," Luke joked as Obi-wan smirked under his beard. "I also hear both of you were top in your class for lightsaber class." Luke allowed the force to guide his words.

There was a new found appreciation between the pair as Anakin seemed all the more impressed. Luke let the other more unorthodox habits they shared stay silent.

"Speaking of lightsabers I think your due some practice, care to join me?" He asked as Luke agreed to that subjection. However he was not in active during practice.

A grey cloaked figure seemed to form in the senate building. He moved casually in the halls as important looking people the figure was given looks but was not stopped.

"Excuse me me Senator Organa a moment of your time?" The figure asked as the man turned a confused smile on his face.

"I am sadly in the middle of something but it's important could you walk and talk." He motioned down the hall.

"But of course Senator, I would gladly walk on my hands if it means you hear what I have to say." The grey cloaked figure gave a wry grin.

"Must be important Mr.," Bail asked,

"Ben, Solo. But I have come across some concerning information that has lead me to wonder if there is a leak in the higher echelons of the Republic."

"That is concerning," He admited, but he did not look convinced.

"Yes, but I see you are unconvinced, good, this is not something that should be readily believed, on the holo net I have set up the information it's public but only for now. It's a series of recent events our enemy is far to well informed, or incredibly luck." Ben warned, "but I have it on good faith you are a man who can be trusted if you are not convinced by the time of my second visit. I will leave you to your duties."

"Thank you but. Who's faith," Bail however found himself alone Ben had vanished from sight.

Luke lingered for a moment using the force to type in the site he had set up. Then his focus was back with Obi-wan learning form one it was a plesent way to spend the time.

With the day winding down and new duties on the way Luke headed down to check on Ventress.

"I figured they would have been a bit nicer, the ocomidations." Luke comented he had been warned she had been unwilling to talk.

"What are you?" She demanded him Luke waved his hand as a chair flew his way as he sat down slowly.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me, hence why I am fine being Luke the Padawan. Oh," He levitated a hidden bug and crushed it between his fingers. Ventress being a prisoner of was kept in a standard holding cell given the essentials. Nothing uncomfortable, but not leaving one with much to do.

"So admit you are not normal,"

"I would believe that is obvious," he shrugged, "You have seen a fraction of what I can do already." Luke reminded,

"Then what do you want, why torment me what are you."

"Hardly, I have always had a, fascination with," she leaned in, "motive," she frowned at him. "Why does one embrace the darker emotions what motivates a person to such a point where punishing the innocent seems not only reasonable but just." He sat down.

"You will get nothing from me Jedi," she hissed, however he waited, and waited. Hours went by.

"Probably, I have to leave soon, it has been experience," Luke stood up, he made sure to banish the dice not wanting to over exert himself again.

"You are leaving," she shifted to look at him.

"Yes, you can't expect me to stay here with so many people needing help."

"Such a weak mentality," she sniffed at him.

"I am sure your mother would agree," Luke left as he ignored the shouts to his back. Fear, panic, and other similar frustrations fill the area behind him. But he had faith Yoda would keep an eye on her.

Luke felt his frown deepen as he heard the ball drop. His face returned to neutral state only for the ball to drop again. This repeated a few dozen times before Rex exasperated pleaded with Ashoka to stop or practice levitating something else.

One would think that Luke being so use to waiting would be more comfortable however he soon felt the urge to move growing so much he had to put some distance between himself and his fellow Padawan.

"Sure you are on this matter?" Yoda said,

"Yes Master Yoda I feel I have very little to teach him. He already has the mentality and I think he is holding back during spars. Never once have I seen him struggle it's uncanny," Obi-wan admited,

"You really should have closed the door master." Luke interrupted, he stood at the door. "I figured it would be rude to eavesdrop." He walked forward.

"Hmm interesting, young Palawan your master already feels, the makings of a master you have."

"I hardly feel knight material personally, you wouldn't want to get rid of me master, not rambunctious enough?" He teased Obi-wan.

"Hardly, I do find your company very calming considering my usual company." Obi-wan played with his beard.

"Well you are planing your trap, perhaps Master Yoda could give me an evaluation." Luke offered, "if anyone would know if I am ready it would be Master Yoda."

"Persistent this one is. Learn from all Jedi you may, not just the great ones like Obi-wan."

"The student also teaches the master I feel I could teach a thing or two." Obi-wan would have done a spit take if he had a drink. "I hear dagobah system is wonderful this time of year."

Then the room went silent Luke perfectly comfortable with silence waited. "Know that system do you? Odd choice, Master Kenobi beginning to see what you mean I am. Meet you there I will." With that the comm cut."

"Care to Explain?" ObI-wan eyed him suspiciously,

"Just listening to the force, after all true coincidence s are rare." He smiled,

"True enough, well stay safe best not leave him waiting." He dismissed.

Luke got to his Jedi fighter, "G4 prep for flight." He ordered.

"Just were do you think your going?" He paused to see his father working on his ship.

"Something small came up and Master Yoda request my presence." Luke avoided the question.

"More with Ventress?" He mussed to himself, "honestly it would be less trouble to just kill her." He sighed but it held no killing intentions.

"Yes but the right way is hardly ever the easy one." He headed to the ship. "Oh, be careful of Palpatine, he seems to mean well but our dark side user hinted there might be a spy close to him. Don't get crazy just watch what you tell him." He warned,

"I hardly feel she could be trusted, we can't get paranoid. It will only help the enemy." Anakin reasoned,

"True, but search your feelings if there is some one leaking information, then they are no friend to Padmé, poor Senator flew right into a war zone."

Luke felt a bit of guilt on that one he could feel the conflict in him but the force was shifting. It was time to let Yoda in on some truths. It was subtle but he could almost see the perfect web being plucked a part bit by bit.


End file.
